Memories of You
by YuukiTheWriter
Summary: As the announcement goes out that the game has been cleared, Silica reflects back on her time in the floating castle, Aincrad.


It was on the corner of the main thoroughfare of Mishe, on the thirty-fifth floor of Aincrad, that you would find the Weathercock Pavilion, my home. It was a tall four floor stone building with a spacious balcony on the second floor, completely unlike anything you would find where I lived in the real world. It was here that I had my first date, it _was_ a date, right? I hope it was a date, but then _she_ would get jealous if she ever found out, oh don't you dare ever tell her! Anyhow, while this place was indeed special to me because of _that, _because of _him_,it holds an even more special place in my heart because it was the place where my best friend in the entire world was returned to me.

It was on the twenty-fourth floor of Aincrad that I met you, although at first, you hated my guts, to put it lightly. It was just after dawn on the far eastern edge of the map that we met. We were so close that I could see the pillars holding up the rest of the floating castle. If you had been bigger, you may have even knocked me off the floor. Where was I? Oh yes, on the east side of the map in a small alcove surrounded by trees you were there, sleeping under a single apple tree. You really did like eating apples, more than anything else.

I saw you sleeping there, and when I approached you, you opened your eyes, and for a moment it was as if we were staring into each other's souls. I remember just how beautiful I thought you were, the morning dew glistening off your feathers where it had accumulated after a long night's sleep really made the color of your feathers stand out.

After what seemed like an eternity, you cocked your head and I moved closer, but you didn't like this. You completely caught me off guard when you came after me, you know? You screeched so loudly, it was unlike anything I had heard from any of the monsters on the lower floors, but here you were, so tiny, yet so determined not to let a human get the best of you.

I'm sorry for what came next, but I did slash you quite a few times, I couldn't let myself die right? But when I got the message that I had unlocked an extra-skill, _beast-taming_, I just knew what I had to do. Immediately unlocking it, I activated the taming skill, but of course it didn't work, why would it? It took a few tries, and a couple of your headbutts, but after dancing away from your headbutting attempts, the taming skill was successful, and you fell into a peaceful slumber, and then after five minutes, you awoke as my best friend.

Afterwards, both our lives got kind of difficult, remember? Immediately upon returning to town, everyone took notice of you, my new best friend. Some were filled with jealousy, some with envy, and others with admiration. There had always been a lot of guys, way too old for me hanging around me, and once I had you, they felt threatened. But I don't blame you, of course not, it's not your fault. However, it _was_ my fault after all. I became their _Lovely Super Idol Silica_, and I went along with it. I had everything I ever wanted, or at least I thought I did, and if there was something I didn't have, there was someone waiting at my beck and call to go and fetch it for me. I guess, being treated like a princess is what allowed me to look past their lewd desires.

It was a few months later in the main city of Mishe on the thirty-fifth floor that we met _her,_ and my arrogance got the better of me. Giving up all my healing crystals, I stormed out of the party, and attempted to leave the forest with only you at my side. I acted like a child, but you received the punishment when you sacrificed yourself to save me, and that's when _he_ appeared.

He held me, he let me cry all over him, and he listened to me. He was older too like all the other guys, but his intentions were pure, he wanted to help me for the sake of helping me. We found ourselves at the Weathercock Pavilion where he treated me to cheesecake, and not just any cheesecake, but my favorite cheesecake in the entire game. _I think I'll leave out the part where he almost saw me in my underwear: yes, I think that is for the best._

He took me to the forty-seventh floor, and despite being a lower level, he protected me and in turn helped me to become a better, more confident fighter. After we completed the dungeon and received the Pneuma Flower, _she_ was there, waiting to take it from us. But I was protected, _he _took on an entire orange guild. Seven members attacked him, but even in such large numbers, they were unable to hurt him.

He sent them all away to the Black Iron Prison and accompanied me home. We sat and talked in the inn room for what seemed like an eternity. I'll admit, while being dazed from being in his company, I did _slightly_ forget about reviving you, I'm sorry! I swear I'll make it up to you with an extra apple for your night time snack.

And then he left to return to the front lines, but he left me with many valuable things. Because of _him_, I was able to overcome my arrogance, and because of _you,_ I was able to survive in this world. Because of _him,_ I'll be able to see you on the other side. And it was because of you, and your selfless sacrifice that allowed all of this to happen: my first date, my first kiss, please oh please don't tell _her_, they weren't even together then! Oh no, maybe she already knows!

But, more importantly, it's because of you that I survived in this world until the very end. You were with me 99% of the way, and that is more than I could ever ask for. You'll like this new world, it will be scary at first, but in time you'll grow to love it, just as I do. Thank you, Kirito, for saving me that day, and thank you, my best friend, for supporting me, and I know that no matter what happens, we'll always be together, _Pina._


End file.
